mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Aranea Serket
Horns Just a forward on the talk page on the UDT (Unknown Dead Trolls) page, it looks like: FirstAranea.png|Look at the horns here... Vriska_Serket.png|And then here. They are pretty much the same. - Chezrush Source of Name Were "Aranea" and/or "Meenah" put out in the suggestion boxes for Vriska and Feferi, respectively? If that's the case, there might be some sense in crediting the original posters. 02:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) added anon's question that was deleted for some reason. 06:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :The question doesn't even make sense. The Light6 12:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::i think they're saying that when the suggestion box was open for the original trolls, he may've taken the ancestor names too. if so, then they'd be credited like other suggestions. :::Aranea was of the suggested names for Vriska and Meenah was a suggested name for Feferi. Darkman 4 19:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) current location There is this sentence under speculation: "The current location of the players could play a role in Aranea's ability to communicate with them. Since they are technically not in a session, there are no boundaries preventing communication. Terezi would also be a logical choice for a conversation, considering her plethora of memories of Vriska, as well as her close relationship with her." I am not really sure if I get what the editor that added this line meant. Is "their current location" supposed to mean the furthest ring and dream bubbles? If yes, then that's a rather pointless sentence, since that's just how things work in the dream bubbles, and it's talked about in detail on the dream bubble page. The second sentence seems a bit pointless to me as well, but less so.bitterLime 11:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Picture We should probably get a infobox picture soon since we don't have one yet. I am the wizard its me 12:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :we're likely waiting for a better view of her sprite, which may be soon. 13:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::We've seen everything but her shoes in sprite mode. If we get to see the missing part in the next few updates (definetly a possibility), then we can just use that. If we don't get to fully see her anytime soon I can add some shoes, problem is that noone ever wore shoes like that, so it would be guesswork from my side how those shoes look in sprite mode. So yeah, hopefully we see the full sprite soon. If we don't have it within a few days I am going to add shoes to what we have and we can use that until we have something better.bitterLime 15:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe Jade's Electica Shoes would work? I am the wizard its me 19:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: No those look quite different imo, unless you mean the squiddle ones...but those also kinda look different.bitterLime 23:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay I just did it. I noticed that the Troll page actually linked to a file called "Aranea.png", that didn't really exist. So I just added my edit under that name, because the red text in the gallery looked kinda awkward. Also added it to the info box, it can be replaced as soon as we get something betterbitterLime 23:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Does the Openbound talk sprite need to be added to the page? Should someone do that? 01:48, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean the infobox than no, the infobox is usually reserved for the regular symbolic sprite, most of the A1 trolls (e.g. everyone except Aranea and Meenah) don't have a symbolic sprite so are using the talk sprite instead. :If you mean to just use it on the page, while it could be added in I don't really see much of a place for it, if Aranea ended up with enough pictures to warrant a gallery it could be added there but for the moment it isn't needed. - The Light6 (talk) 06:09, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Aranea/Araña Do we really need to have a separate Trivia entry for araña as a "possible source" of the name? The term already derives from the Latin aranea, so either way the root would be the Latin term. Sp des Slick 16:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Kind of a late response, but I agree completely. If the name were "Aranya" there would be a stronger argument to be made that it derives from the Spanish word specifically instead of the Latin original, but that's not the case. If we list Spanish as a possible source, then we should list all the other romance languages too, since they have cognates (Portuguese aranha, French araignée, Italian ragno, Catalan aranya, and even Esperanto araneo). That way lies madness.Ptorq (talk) 20:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Innaccurate Trivia? Aranea is using Vriska's trolltag (AG), but possibly only for the dream bubble memory since she was impersonating Vriska at first. Considering how John's chumhandle initials changed from GT to EB within a dream bubble conversation (it was when the doomed John was talking to Vriska), I don't think Aranea was still using Vriska's troll tag after revealing herself as not being Vriska or anything, and that her trolltag might also have the initials AG. Great pikmin fan (talk) 18:33, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : Good point. Changing it now. 20:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Aranea as Antagonist I added this before and someone asked on my talk page why so here's my reasoning: Aranea is working against the interests of at least some of the protagonists- most obviously, Meenah and Jake recently. Also John and Roxy due to her stealing of the ring, and more subtly Calliope and Caliborn since she wants to wipe them from existence. It is also hard to imagine, given that last point, that any of the B2 kids, who are quite close with Calliope, are particularly happy with her solution. Her methods are extreme, she is using other people as pawns, and her goal is in opposition to those of the other main characters. Thus, antagonists. To draw an analogy, few people (I hope) at this point in the game would quibble with classifying Vriska as an antagonist. She's killed or seriously injured other protagonists and only pursued game goals in a self-assured, narcissitic fashion (see: her attempt to kill Jack Noir). The fact that Vriska opposes Lord English is immaterial- her other actions are more than enough to grant her antagonist status. Few people would say Her Imperioous Condescension is not an antagonist, yet she opposes Lord English. And I hold that the same is true for Aranea. Homestuck is a much more complex story than just two factions, one pro- and one anti-Lord English.Aoshia (talk) 17:54, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :I understand the reasoning, but I think it makes the word "antagonist" more or less meaningless; pretty much everyone has at some point thought they had a "better plan" and decided to go with that instead of the group consensus. Aranea may be a more extreme example than most (as was Vriska, at least while she was alive), but until we actually find out where she's going with this, I'm inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt. Ptorq (talk) 20:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Aranea is currently in a grey area, as are many other characters. We usually just put them into both the antagonists and protagonists category. We should do the same with Aranea, even if her "antagonism" is questionable. 22:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd be inclined to argue for Vriska's case, but that conversation is always exhausting. Aranea's plans have only just recently cropped up, though, and already Vriska's grandiose ideas pale in comparison to hers, and that's just one point. Anyway, the classification of an antagonist as someone who recklessly executes a "better plan" would land grimdark Rose in that category too. Bottom line, I agree with Bitterlime's solution. 23:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, where did it say that Dirk thought Aranea kissed Jake? Dirk just made a Princess Bride reference. How is that serious? Jake generally knows Dirk fairly well. I think that Brain Ghost Dirk just said it as a joke. It seems like a badass thing that Dirk would say. Also, Aranea is DEFINITELY an antagonist. Maybe not a villain, but still an antagonist. GMario3826 (talk) 23:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) GMario3826 (I hate my username: How do I change it?) Aranea's booth Aranea's exposition booth resembles quite well resembles Lucy's psychiatry booth from the Peanuts collection. 13:23, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :I feel like we've mentioned this somewhere around the wiki already? Maybe on the Openbound page? I'm not finding it however. :We didn't mention it at all. 11:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC)